the fault in trelawney's predictions
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Of course Trelawney's so-called predictions are nothing more than the ramblings of a drunken madwoman. There's no way she's really a Seer, right? Parvati is certain that Lavender is merely overreacting to one of Trelawney's crazing ravings and nothing more. She can't be a real Seer. rated M for violence. warning: death.


"He is going to die, and it is entirely my fault," Lavender huffed loudly as she sat down next to her best friend, Parvati Patil. Lavender set down her ice cream that she had bought from Florean's and sighed heavily to get Parvati's attention.

"Who's going to die, sweetie?" Parvati asked absent-mindedly, only looking up from her book long enough to raise an eyebrow as Lavender leaned over to pinch a bite of her ice cream. "You've got your own cone right there, Lav. You don't have to keep taking mine."

"Mm." Lavender took one more bite, giving her girlfriend a teasing look before growing serious once again. "I'm talking about Mr. Ollivander, of course," she said, as though it ought to have been obvious, "you heard what Trelawney said would happen to the poor dear, didn't you? About the accident that's going to happen to him? We've got to _warn him_, Parvi!"

"Do you really still believe all that nonsensical claptrap of hers?" Parvati asked, looking up at Lavender with shock. "Do you really think Trelawney's an _actual _Seer? She's mad, Lavender, she's always only just been a mad creature who thought herself grander than she could ever be. Trelawney is _not_ a Seer, Lav. She never was."

"Well, if that's what you want to believe, Parvati, that's fine, but I know that she's telling the truth, that she can _see _more than we can. If we don't stop Mr. Ollivander, he's going to get seriously hurt. Do _you _want his death on your hands, Parvati? Because he _will _die if we don't take heed of what Professor Trelawney has told us." Lavender was acting fervidly, frantically, almost leaping up from her chair as she spoke in defence of their old Divination professor.

"Well, what do you want to do about it, then, Lav? Do you want to go warn Mr. Ollivander that mad, old Sybil Trelawney had a "vision" of him dying because some loon shoot him with a bow and arrow like this is the Middle Ages? I mean, it's an oddly specific _vision _she's having there, don't you think?" Parvati scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Besides, Ollivander would never believe us, even if we did waste our time going over there to tell him. No one would!"

Lavender scowled at her girlfriend, upset that she would say such great things about the woman who had, at one point in time, been their mentor at school.

The two young women had been sitting at a small table outside of Florean Fortescue's, enjoying the weather and waiting on their cold treats to be prepared when their old Divination professor had popped up and warned them of dark forces seeking to work against the aged owner of the wand shop just across the street.

Lavender had, of course, immediately believed Trelawney, who she had always looked up to at Hogwarts, but Parvati was less convinced. Over the years, she had begun to realise that Trelawney was less of a revered Seer and more of a drunken fool who believed in the grander things in life, such as divination and fine cooking sherry.

"He's only just across the street," Lavender said, squinting at the faded lettering hanging on the sign outside of Ollivander's wand shop. "We could just pop in for a second and warn him-"

"We are not bothering Mr. Ollivander about some supposed prophecy that probably isn't going to ever come true, Lav! That's completely ridiculous. Just because we thought Professor Trelawney had _special powers _when we were younger doesn't mean she ever actually _did._" Parvati ignored the annoyed glare Lavender was now shooting at her.

"Well, fine, it _that's _what you think of such a refined member of our community, then I suppose the task has been left up to me alone. _I _will go warn dear Mr. Ollivander about his numbered days, even if you think that Professor Trelawney is making it all up-which, by the way, she is not! Don't you remember, Vati, all those predictions she made while we were in school?"

"Coincidences and unrelated happenings," Parvati replied, wishing their old divination teacher had never shown up in the first place. The day had been going so well before Trelawney's arrival; Parvati had even been considered coaxing Lavender back to her flat for a nice afternoon in bed.

But now, Parvati was forced to watch as her girlfriend huffed in exasperation and walked off with an air of the overly dramatically mournful. Parvati considered yelling after Lavender, to leap up and join her in the silly, pointless mission, but she knew that indulging in Lavender's fantasies wouldn't help anyone, least of all Lavender herself.

Parvati contented herself to wait out Lavender's dramatics and enjoy what remained of her ice cream, barely even noticing the surly man with the oddly shaped, lumpy package under his arm as he skulked past her table.

She simply didn't see what Lavender was so obsessed about. Honestly, the idea of someone using a bloody _bow_ of all things to kill a man who sold _wands _for a living simply just made no sense. Why would anyone want to target old Mr. Ollivander?

Lavender was just being ridiculous, but she'd see sense soon enough, when Ollivander laughed her out of his store. She just had to grow up a bit, was all.

She _also _needed to stop hanging onto Trelawney's every word like she was the prophet of the gods. Trelawney was nothing more than a kook, and Lavender would realise it soon enough.

Parvati took another bite of her ice cream, wondering how long it would take Lavender to finish babbling at Ollivander; she sighed when she realised that the ice cream was now melted a bit and running down her hand.

"Dammit! Now I'll have to get napkins," Parvati huffed, heading inside of the little ice cream shop when she heard a female voice screech from across the street. Parvati whirled around, every nerve in her body on edge. That had sounded like _Lavender _screeching.

Parvati rushed across the street, to Ollivander's wand shop, flinging open the door to see a gruesome scene laid out before her. It was horrible, and Parvati took it all in with a spinning head, trying to make some sense out of what she saw.

Ollivander, lying face down in a pool of blood, discarded wand boxes cluttered all around him. One of the shelves was leaning against another, boxes sliding out of their holding spaces, leaving dust to kick up as wands fell out, landing on the wooden floors that had not seen a broom in years.

Ollivander had at least three arrows sticking out of his back and another through his leg, and as Parvati looked on in horror, she watched, helpless to even move, as the man she had not noticed from earlier notched another arrow, aiming it at the old man.

"Where's the wand, Ollivander? Where's the bloody _fucking _wand?" the man demanded, barely even noticing that Parvati was standing in the doorway behind him, or that there were people clustering around outside, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I-I-I don't have it," Ollivander coughed, weakly pushing himself upwards to look at the mad man holding his bow. "I haven't seen the wand in…in ages. Not since 1997, in person. I-I hadn't even heard it was still around since May of '98."

"You're a bloody fucking liar, Ollivander. You _do _know where the wand is, and I demand that you tell me before I shoot you again," the man demanded, his eyes widened with malice and rage. "Or do I need to shoot little Rapunzel over there again?"

It was then that Parvati saw Lavender, though she could barely even recognise her girlfriend. Lavender's normally pretty dark blonde hair was a tangled mess, fanned out around her head, which was ashen and bloodied.

Her jumper had also been soiled with dirt that was pooling up from the arrow wound in her stomach and chest. There was no sign of movement, no sign of life from Lavender's body, and Parvati let out a choked sob, shoving past the man to run over to the love of her life.

She huddled over Lavender, struggling to pull the arrows from Lavender's flesh, sobbing as she attempted to wake her girlfriend up. She could barely see through the tears, struggling to make out what was Lavender and what was blood.

There was _so much blood_.

Oh, merlin, why had Parvati let Lavender come over here alone? Even if she _hadn't _believed Trelawney's fucking prophecy, she shouldn't have let Lavender wander into Ollivander's shop without any help. Though the likelihood of a madman with a bow breaking in was small, there was no telling what might happen to Parvati's ditzy girlfriend.

But now…_the likelihood of a madman with a bow_…yet, here he was, standing over Ollivander with a sadistic grin on his face, the notched arrow still pointed at Ollivander. He kicked at the wands and boxes that cluttered his way, ignoring the blood that ran across the wood floor.

"Lavender, please, please wake up," Parvati whispered to her girlfriend, knowing that if the two of them didn't get out of here-_now_-then the man with the bow would easily be able to take them both out. "Please, Lav, you've got to wake up. I need to get you out of here."

But Lavender wouldn't wake up, wouldn't even breathe, and as Parvati cradled her girlfriend's body in her arms, she let out an anguished cry.

She had never been what one might call a particularly mournful person-she had struggled to cry, even in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts-but as she clung to Lavender's limp body, Parvati wailed, every emotion inside of her flooding out as she screamed wordlessly.

And then the shop exploded; boxes shot from their holding places, papers went flying around the room. The glass in the windows exploded, and she heard the man yelling painfully as his arrow was released…_into his own chest_, the bow somehow turning itself to face him.

"Stop it! Stop it! Holy fuck, bitch, stop doing that! Oh my…_fucking stop it!_" the man yelled, tugging the arrow from his chest as Parvati continued to wail. The shop was in chaos as he got control of his bow once more, turning it to face Parvati. "Shut up or I'll help you join your little girlfriend! _Shut the fuck up! Just shut the fuck up!_"

But Parvati could not stop, instead continuing to wreak havoc inside of Ollivander's shop as she cradled Lavender's body. All she could focus on was that Lavender was not breathing, not moving, not even living. She did not notice the chaos around her.

She did not notice as the man, still yelling obscenities, shot her once, twice, half a dozen times, with his bow, each time trying and failing to silence the screaming young woman. And finally, giving up on his outdated weapon, the man pulled out his wand and aimed it at Parvati's head.

"_Shut the fuck up!_" he yelled as the floor of the shop shook down to its very foundation. He was afraid of what was going on, having never seen such raw emotion turned into such reckless power as this. He had to stop the little bitch before she killed him. "_Shut the fuck up, or I'll fucking kill you!_"

Parvati continued to wail as the shop exploded around her, not noticing Ollivander's slain form, or the frantic yelling of the now panicked man. She didn't even register the world outside of Ollivander's shop, where people struggled to get inside and stop her, stop the whole place from falling down.

She certainly did not notice when a green light filled the shop, pouring from the mad man's wand to snake out and find her, leaving Parvati to suddenly fall silent, her now slack form falling over Lavender's. The storm inside the shop died as suddenly as Parvati.


End file.
